This invention relates to providing a system for improved magnetic label-stock. More particularly this invention relates to providing a system for preventing damage to backing-tape material. Label applicator machines utilize rolls of label stock to adhere labels to objects passing through the label machine. Label stock comprises a thin backing tape with labels releasably adhered thereto. Labels on label stock do not extend to the full width of the thin backing tape. With thin materials, such as paper, a roll may be tightly wound so that the edges of the thin backing tape form a near-solid side to the roll, thus protecting the edges from damage in shipping, storage, handling, etc. However, with thicker materials, like magnetic labels, the roll cannot be tightly wound, leaving spaces between the coils of the roll at the edges. The space allows the edges to be bend, crushed, torn, creased, distorted, etc., leading to damage which may cause problems in use with label applicator machines (jamming, misfeeds, full tearing across the tape, etc.). Therefore, protection of the edges of such a roll of label stock with labels of thicker materials is needed.